


crack and shatter

by lookforanewangle



Series: behind your darkest doubts | whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, and they weren't nice about it, dick has dealt with so much shit between his death and coming back to his family, he's exhausted, let him break down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookforanewangle/pseuds/lookforanewangle
Summary: Everything must be finally getting to him, Dick thinks, because that’s Damian across the way, staring at him wide-eyed.or: a reimagining of Dick and Damian's reunion in Grayson #12.—No 12. I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHINGBroken Down| Broken Bones | Broken Trust
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: behind your darkest doubts | whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951099
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	crack and shatter

**Author's Note:**

> [this post](https://hood-ex.tumblr.com/post/635504639973949440/youre-dick-grayson-youre-tortured-your) by [Hoodex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodex) came across my dash last night and I was hit with feels, so here we are. I want to maybe explore this more some day, but what's free time?? for now you just get this lil thing
> 
> let!! dick grayson!! break down!!!! and ffs let his family ACTUALLY care about his well-being and be there for him through it and actually listen to him and not blame him for the shit done to him. i'm tired ._.

Everything must be finally getting to him, Dick thinks, because that’s Damian across the way, staring at him wide-eyed.

Damian, his dead brother.

Damian, his Robin. 

Damian, his _kid_.

“You’re _alive?_ ” he says incredulously, heart beating a rhythm of hope in his chest, creeping up into his throat.

“ _You’re_ alive?” Damian says, tone matching Dick’s, and before Dick can respond, Damian is flipping across the gap, leaping the railing, and throwing himself into Dick’s arms.

Dick catches him, of course. Dick will always catch him.

“I missed you,” Damian says, voice filled with relief and sorrow and pain, cheek pressing to Dick’s, and after everything, after everyone else and their reactions, Damian’s admission is just—

It’s too much, and Dick breaks.

His chest hitches on a sob, and he sinks to the ground in a slow-motion collapse, tears streaming suddenly down his cheeks. He’s done, he’s spent, and his emotions are seeping out of him faster than he can rein them in. Damian is abruptly tense in his arms, calling his name in increasing worry, hands tightening in Dick’s jacket, but Dick just grips him as tight as he can, holds him as close as possible to his chest, reveling in the beating heart beneath his hands, the warmth of Damian’s skin, and the steady rise and fall of his chest against Dick’s.

_He’s alive he’s alive he’s alive._

He buries his face in Damian’s hair as he shudders through the sobs wrenching from his chest, hand tangled in the hair at the nape of Damian’s neck. Damian seems to realize that he needs this, needs this release, needs to hold close the brother who _died_ for him— _Don’t you ever fucking do that again, do you hear me?_ _—_ and he winds his arms around Dick’s neck and grips back just as tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. Dick thinks he may feel tears seep through his jacket, but he can’t tell for sure.

He’d never tell anyway.

“I missed you,” Damian whispers again as his sobs subside, and Dick grips him tighter in response. He pulls back just enough to press a kiss to Damian’s hair, and rests his cheek against his head, rocking them back and forth.

“I know, kiddo,” Dick rasps, settling more comfortably against the railing next to them.

“Me too,” he says, arms not loosening their grip on his boy.

“Me too.”


End file.
